


A Different Kind of Life

by LilKaari



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKaari/pseuds/LilKaari
Summary: Donna Meets Quentin when Felicity is young





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity was seven years old when her Father left. She thought she had done everything right. she had studied so hard, skipped two grades, built her first computer, everything she could think of, but he still left. She had cried herself to sleep that night. Her mom had been working when he left, leaving Felicity alone. For the next two years Felicity did her best in school, thinking that if she did well he would come back. He never did. By the time she was nine, she had skipped another two grades, and come to terms that her father was never coming back

“Felicity Honey.” Her mom’s voice rang in her ears. She turned to her mom and saw a man standing next to her. “this is Quintin.” Her mom, for all her flaws, had never brought a man home before.

“Hi” she said eyeing the man wearily.

“Hi” he said back, his voice was low and gravely, he held her mothers hand and she sighed, pushing her chair back she stepped away from the computer she had been working on.

“Quintin and I have been seeing each other for a while now.” Felicity looked at her mother, watching her carefully. “He lives in Starling City and wants us to move there with him.” She just stared at her mother for a minute before answering.

“Okay” was all she said.

Donna Smoak looked at her daughter in shock, “Okay? That is all you have to say?” she was confused at her daughters reaction.

“What do you want me to say Mom? We will go if I want to or not and he makes you happy right?”

“I Love your mother Felicity, I wouldn’t ask her to uproot you if I didn’t.” Quintin said joining the conversation.

Felicity turned to him “did she tell you about me?” wondering how long he knew that she even exsisted.

“you were the first thing we talked about. You and my two girls, Laurel and Sara.” He nodded. “She says you are a genius. Really good with Tech stuff”

“You have daughters?” she said shifting on her feet. “Why do you want another one wouldn’t a boy be better? I mean this would put for girls in your life, are you sure you want to deal with four?”

“Yes. I am. I think that you and Donna would be happy in Starling. My oldest girl, Laurel, is fourteen, and Sara, she’s twelve. They know that I have been seeing some one.” Quinten said.

“Like I said mom, Okay. When are we leaving.” She never took her eyes off Quintin.

“well as soon as we can I suppose. I gave my job notice and we need to pack. We don’t have much so it shouldn’t take long.” Donna said slightly confused.

Felicity nodded and went to her room. She was moving, away from Las Vegas where she was born. She was somewhat happy to leave, the memories of her father lingered in this place. That was how Felicity spent her week, packing and learning about the Lance family. Quintin, and Laurel and Sara.

Quintin’s first wife, Dinah, had died four years ago in a mugging gone bad. Laurel was opinionated and had a tendency to argue, especially with her father. Sara was an odd mix of a girly-girl wearing a lot of skirts and dresses on day to threating to beat someone up, and getting whatever she was wearing ruined. She found most of this out from her computer, looking up the two girls on the internet. There were a few things that Quintin told her that she wasn’t able to find out on her computer searches.

Her mother had told her that a moving truck would be taking their things from Vegas to Starling City, and that she needed to use her suitcase for the things that she would need right away, and not her tech stuff, not all of it anyway. She needed clothes and essentials


	2. Chapter 2

They were going to be flying. Quinten had already left and would pick them up at the airport. The next day they left. Donna left her keys with the office, then they were on their way to the airport and a new life. A life that would have nothing to do with her father, or Vegas. She had her backpack under her seat and a book resting in her lap, her ipod in her hand, headphones on. She had bought it used, then updated it as best she could.

When the plane finally landed in Starling City, Felicity had decided that she did not like flying. It was not fun. Her mother held her hand as they moved through the airport to baggage claim. Outside Quinten was waiting for them. Just him, there were no girls waiting with him. Felicity had thought he would have brought them with.

“Hello ladies. Welcome to Starling City.”  he said taking their bags from them and putting them in the trunk of his car. “My girls are waiting at the house. They wanted to make sure everything was ready.” 

Felicity slide into the back seat of the car, keeping her backpack close. She stared out the window as the car made its way down the streets of Starling City. she saw tall buildings, one said Merlyn Global and another Queen Consolidated. Quinten stopped the car outside of what Felicity could only describe as the stereotypical american house, two story with a fence around it. Sliding out she sighed and followed her mother and Quinten up the steps.

“Laurel, Sara, we’re here.” he shouted when they stepped inside the house.

Two girls bounded down the stairs. A tall Blonde girl, obviously the elder of the two, and a petite blonde grinding like a cheshire cat. Quinten introduced the taller one as Laurel and the other as Sara. Felicity said nothing as she stood next to her mother.

“Come on Felicity, you are sharing my room.” Sara said reaching to grab her hand and pull her along, Laurel following.

“So Dad said that you are super smart” Laurel said dropping onto one of the two beds in the room.

Felicity shrugged. “I guess I am. I skipped four grades” she shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, pushing her glasses higher on her face.

“Four grades?” Laurel said. “That means you would be in the same grade as Sara” she looked over at her sister.

Tilting her head Felicity nodded. “I guess so. I don’t really think about it. I just do the work until it is done and move on.”  

Quinten opened the door and set down Felicity’s bag, looking between the girls he smiled. “Supper will be ready at 6 ok?” they all nodded.

“So Felicity, Tell us about yourself” Sara said watching her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed.

“There isn’t much to tell. I grew up in Vegas dad left when i was seven. Mom met Quinten and now we are here” Felicity said.

“Right, I’m going to meet Ollie and Tommy.” Laurel said pushing herself off of the wall and moving to leave. Sara Rolled her eyes and looked back to Felicity

“Don’t mind her, she still misses mom.” Sara said. “Tommy and Ollie are friends. Laurel’s more than mine. Olivers got a little sister, Thea, she’s 8.” Sara said bouncing up from the bed. “Laurel wants to date Ollie, but Tommy has a crush on her, Ollie isn’t interested.” Sara said as if Felicity should know, and care about all of this.

“Does Laurel know?” she asked watching as Sara went through her bags and began to put things away.

“No, she is oblivious to anything that is not Ollie, and Ollie doesn’t notice her.” Sara said.

“Why don’t you tell her?” Felicity asked standing to grab the stuffed bear from Sara’s arm, it was the last thing her father had given her.

“She won’t listen.” Sara shrugged.

“Girls, supper.” Quentin called


End file.
